warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Squirrelflight
Concerns *Needs citations for many of her cousins. It looks like she has all of them, but lots of them are mixed up and wrong. It looks mixed up because they are in groups. It has all the citations. 23:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *''Dark River'' needs expansion It can't be expanded any more. 23:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) *Needs citations for trivia 18:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) *The whole article needs to be checked for grammar, punctuation, spelling and clarity. Done 03:09, August 21, 2011 (UTC) *More detail in certain sections *Expansion is needed mainly for most of the NP series along with other sections *Power of Three needs to be expanded. - }} Deputy Pic Squirrelxbramble235 21:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't Squirrelflight have a deputy avatar since she is now deputy? PCA. We're working on it. >.> 21:05, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight? In The Last Hope it kind of seems like they get back together I think they even apoligize, does anyone agree removing the formerly on the mate is needed? No. Even though they apologize, we still don't know for sure if they are mates again.' 15:43, April 6, 2012 (UTC)Bramblestar' I thought Kate reveled it. She did later on after I made that pst. '-Bramblestar' Family Why are Ruby, Scourge, and Socks listed as great-aunts and uncles? If they were Firestar's half-siblings, wouldn't that make them their aunts and uncles? Lilywing 14:40, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, who changed the pic? Uh, it never, ever, ever, ever said she looked like that. Do you have proof that it never ever ever said she looked like a ginger tabby with a bushy tail and one white paw? Her charart matches her usual description perfectly, unless I've gone blind... 01:53, April 10, 2012 (UTC) It said she was a dark ginger tabby with a fluffy tail, it never said anything about a white paw. Check Midnight. It's mentioned there. If you even bothered to check the references, you'd know that. 02:02, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Great, dig through a giant pile of books, that makes sense. And this pic is new, who added it? I checked it, here it is "Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes" You need to actually look at the references. It's in Midnight. Big deal, it requires you to do a little reading. >.> 03:16, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Also, her warrior image has had a white paw since May of 2009. So I don't know what the heck you're talking about when you pretend that it's new. 03:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) The rest of the book doesn't ever mention her paw. 'Shall I have a look in Moonrise? Oh, yes it does. Page 87, about half-way down. 03:21, April 11, 2012 (UTC) It doesn't matter. She was mentioned with it. Midnight, page 87. Go look it up yourself. It's a cited fact and unless you can get an Erin to say that she never had a white paw, the paw stays. Now kindly stop complaining about pointless things. 03:23, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I checked every book, and read in them a bit. It says dark ginger. Besides, in the book they make mistakes. So do covers sometimes. And? Either bring up a valid point that will give us a reason to not have the white paw in her description as we've had since 2009 or stop this tirade. 16:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Two weeks ago it showed her as dark ginger. Her image is dark ginger, and hasn't changed color since August of 2011. Try again. 00:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Anon: The citation is correct. Unless you want to suppose that teh white paw never appeared again (which I belive it has), you have no leg to stand on. Leave the situation go, please. You provide no evidence to countermand the proven white paw. 01:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Where is her deputy picture? -Brackensxtamf It will be made, give PCA some time please 01:16, April 12, 2012 (UTC) No, I mean like almost russet. And the stoach was gray and her paw wasn't white. I think we should just keep it as it is in all the aligences, dark ginger. Mate Wait, didn't it say in those notes Vicky made in the extended edition of The Last Hope that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would never get back together as mates? Why does it say they're mates? 0_o [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 03:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) What notes? And Vicky and Kate both told us on their blogs/ facebook pages that they are together once more. We have the information cited. }} 03:39, April 29, 2012 (UTC) In the extended version of the The Last Hope e-book, there are confidential notes by Vicky. This is what it says: "I know many of you wanted to see a reunion between Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, and I'll admit that I would have liked that too, because they are so well matched and we know how great they can be together. But it just didn't seem possible. How could Brambleclaw ever get over the lie that Squirrelflight told? She did it for the very best of reasons, but she put her sister before her mate, and that chipped away at the foundations of her relationship. If she had been honest with Brambleclaw from the start, things might have been different - but then, would Brambleclaw have tolerated such an outragours deceit of the whole Clan? So no, they were never going to get back together, not as mates, as least. But as ThunderClan leader and deputy, I think they make a perfect team. Brambleclaw has seen Squirrelflight at her finest and her lowers; there will be no more surprises. As soon as I decided that Brambleclaw would succeed Firestar, there was only ever one choice he could make for his second in command." [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 01:06, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I have The Last Hope as an eBook, and there is no such thing on mine. Can you give us a link to some proof? Maybe where you bought this "extended version"? }} 01:49, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Enhanced e-book, sorry. There's the extra content, including confidential notes by Vicky along with a preview of Yellowfang's Secret...ring a bell? [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 02:13, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Nope. But still, we'd need some sort of link for proof. }} 20:09, May 5, 2012 (UTC) http://www.amazon.com/Warriors-Omen-Stars-Last-ebook/dp/B0079MWUE6 Here's the link to the enhanced e-book, but you'd have to buy it to read the notes. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 21:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, the enhanced e-book is mentioned on The Last Hope page under publications list and the Last Hope page on the HarperCollins website. This blog post also mentioned many of the spoilers from all the extras in the enhanced e-book. :/ [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 21:33, May 5, 2012 (UTC) lionblaze, jayfeather, and holy leaf are not her kits! why does it say she gives birth to them when they are her foster kits!? 13:48, July 21, 2012 (UTC)sharpheart Younger sis? She is NOT the younger sister like Rock says in cats of the Clans they were big at the same time and are both 54 moons, should this be added to the trivia as a mistake No, because I'm pretty sure a queen can only have one kit at a time. They're from the same litter, but Leafpool was probably born first. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 19:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ...It's like having twins. Sure, they're not born at exactly the same time, but they couldn't have been more than a couple minutes apart. Certainly not long enough to affect the age template. }} 20:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I was just thinking that she can't be a lot older or else Squirrelflight would be the second litter so I guess there like a few minutes apart Kit I was wondering, since Kate thinks that Squirrel and Bramble had a kit after TLH, should we add this? Kate said a kit, so we could just put kit:unnamed kit so what do you think? I think we should. }} 00:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a ref? Anyway, if we do, Vicky said she doesn't think that she's able to have kits (See Ivystripe's blog, the one titled "Answers from Vicky.") Maple♥legsMischief brewing 00:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Squirrelflight is barren, she can't actually have kits. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 00:32, May 18, 2012 (UTC) *Nods* that's what I thought.... Sorry, don't think so. Maple♥legsMischief brewing 00:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) That's fine and dandy, however, my blog is not a valuable valid source of information. There is usually disagreement upon the authors for plot devices never used. Just take a look at Mothwing's trivia and see what I mean. With a citation, add it to her trivia, but don't add it to the family tree until we've come to a conclusion. }} 00:42, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I guess, but I don't understand why it was put in her trivia if we're not sure. (by the way this is moss) Vicky said she thinks Squirelflight can't have kits. It might be possible. I'm writing a super edition about what happens after the battle. In my book Squirrelflight is going to have a kit. My book is called Rise Of The Stars Ruby and Socks Why are Ruby and Socks listed as her half-great-aunts and uncles if they were her father's siblings? LiLLuv Chocolate 14:20, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Because Scourge's (Firestar's half-brother) was Socks and Ruby's brother and sister. }} 14:22, June 16, 2012 (UTC) But Firestar was her father, not her grandfather, which makes them her half-uncles and aunts. No, It doesn't. }} 14:52, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Actually... Lilywing is correct. Firestar is Squirrelflight's father. All siblings of Firestar would be aunts/uncles. This includes half-siblings. A great would be a sibling of someone's grandparent, which Firestar is not. White paw? I can't name one book that said anything about the paw. Every single book describes her as just dark ginger. There are a lot of typos in books, so if you saw anything about it, it was most likely a typo. People keep making her white pawed in fan art and it just catches on. Face facts; she's never had a white paw. Check the reference, instead of complaining. It's legit. Someone said it was on Mightnight page 87, but it didn't say anything about it. "Yes, well...." Squirrelpaw scraped the earth with her one white paw.''Leafpaw could see her discomfort in her flattened ears and the guilty look she shot at her, but didn't feel in the least bit sorry. Is that proof enough? 16:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Why is it never mentioned again? Probably because it is a minor detail. If you have any more reasons why you think it should be removed, then ok, but otherwise I don't see how this is helping the article. 01:45, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Stop complaining about the paw. It has a cite (Midnight page 87 half way down) she has a white paw.--Featherstorm9678 23:36, June 29, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 06:34, June 29, 2012 Feather, don't be rude to Skye. She isn't complaining as she is beginning a logical debate that is worth talking about. As for the white paw, I think that it should remain. Jun 29, 2012; 23:44pm Oh, Skye didn't ''start anything, it was an anon that started it. why would Skye say something, only to say something totally different with no other comment? Skye just simply said it had a ref, and as it has a ref, it stays. 23:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Oops, sorry. My bad. It was difficult to tell from the fact that the first message wasn't signed. Jun 29, 2012; 23:52pm Yes, the first message was unsigned, and my comment was simply telling them there was a citation for it. Now, I think we're done with this discussion. It's very possible for ginger cats to have white paws, so I don't quite understand why this is being called into question, since the cite's been there for quite a long while.